Love Bitez
by VampireLuvzFreakz
Summary: Elena has been kidnapped by evil vampires, and Damon is freaking out trying to find her. How does Goddess Nyx come into all of this? Elena broke up with Stefan long ago and is now dating Damon.


Love Bites!

Damon POV:

The sky was dark and the ground was still, how could I not notice this, my senses surpass all other of these pathetic humans, but the only person in this world that made me smile was in fact human. "Elena" her name made the hair on my back sit up and my normally composed face turn into one of shock and desire. With brown long hair and capturing brown eyes eyes she dominated my world,she was my master and I was her faithful and only servant.

But where was she now you ask well she's dead,I know I know you feel terribly sorry for me and want to do whatever possible to help I've heard it all, she was the only one for me and the stupid Angel of Death took her. Trust if I could kill him I would do everything I can but we all know they can't die.

Elena POV:

My love, I wish I could go back to you and spend eternity together just like we planned. The world around me now filled with hatred and war, vampires are creatures of the night but that doesn't mean that we can't be nice to each other or have a little humanity left in us. My love don't stop searching for me!

Meanwhile with Damon at his home:

As I sit on my leather couch sulking and waiting for the day to go by my annoying and only brother Stefan comes through the door oh great just what I need my brooding brother.

Stefan: "Why hello there dear brother its a pleasure to see you sulking."

Damon: "Don't push your luck or you just might wake up to find a stake through your heart"

Stefan: "I see your still mad about Elena and not being able to find her, oh just give it up brother you'll never find her. We've been trying for forever and I mean literally"

Damon: "I won't give up till I find her" and with that I walked away.

Elena POV:

As I was walking to my room to retire for the morning I saw a shining light that blinded me, as I went to get closer what looked like a goddess suddenly came towards me. I bowed down deeply and offered my respects to my one and only Goddess Nyx the one true vampire, the one who started us all.

Nyx: "Stand up my child, what are you doing in this terrible place this is not the future I chose for my legacy"

Elena: "My Goddess what are you talking about?"

Nyx: "You my dear have the blood of a goddess pure and holy, you and my dear Damon Salvatore"

Elena shuddered at the sound of his name she had missed him so dearly. "I do not understand"

Nyx: "Let me take you back to when the world was just beginning"

And with that Nyx took Elena to Year 1.

The world was much different than the one today, there she saw a woman and a man that looked much like her and Damon above the sky with what appeared to be past Nyx, they're features were much the same and they were huddled into each other like they would do in the past. Soon Nyx took her where Past Damon and Elena were with Past Nyx they were talking about what they were going to do about the war that was dawning on humans.

(From now on the only people who will be talking are the past ones)

Elena: "What are we going to do my love?"

Damon: "I have not the slightest clue. What about you Nyx?"

Nyx: "I have as much ideas as you Damon"

Elena: " What if me and Damon live our lives in the mortal realm with no idea of who we are and have you to guide us Nyx?"

Nyx: "That's a brilliant idea but why?"

Damon: "Because we have to stop this war and the onlyway to do this is if we think and live like the humans do and you can guide but not tell us anything that may threaten the balance"

Nyx: "I understand but how am I suppose to do this aren't you going to think that I am but a dream?"

Elena: "We will be humans but don't forger that we are the ones who made the world how can we forget our most prized possession?"

Nyx: "Yes my fair Elena, I will miss thee both"

Damon: "You will see us again Nyx I promise, Blessed Be"

Elena: " Merry meet merry part and merry meet again"

(Now back to future Elena and Nyx in the sky)

Nyx: " You see sister (You didn't expect that did ya?) this is how the world and how you and Damon dearest saved all of human nature"

Elena: "Yes sister, I am starting to remember, but why do you tell me this now?"

Nyx: "Because Humans are now at peace and you could say I missed you"

Elena: "I have missed you too my dear sister, have you appeared to my dear Damon yet?"

Nyx: "I never intended to Lena I knew you would like to do that because he will believe you more than me. Even in human state you guys have a bond that is unbreakable and unimaginable.

Elena: "It appears to be like that sister. Well I must get back to Damon he must be freaked out trying to find me."

Nyx: "We will meet again dear sister"

Elena POV:

And with that Elena (Who can blame me for giving special powers to the Gods?) went back to Earth to where Damon was and he was with Stefan. Stefan was so shocked to see a shimmering light around her but Damon didn't care about anything else he was just happy to see his dear Elena.

Damon entrapped her in the most tight bear hug you've ever seen or felt.  
Damon: "Where have you been my love and why is there a glow radiating you?"

Elena: "My love, I have missed you more than the star yearn for the moon to come up, as for the glow I will just have to show you"

And with that Elena takes Damon and Stefan to the same place where Nyx took her. And showed them the same thing Nyx showed her.

Elena: "Do you understand now my love?"

Damon: "Yes and I have missed this, you close to me feeling your body against mine"

Stefan: "So you mean to say that Damon is not really my brother but your husband and that you and the Goddess Nyx are related? How can he become your husband, doesn't he have to be a God?"

Elena: "Well, indeed Damon is not your brother but my husband, Nyx and I are related yes for the last question my dear Damon is also a God. Let me take you to even before the world was born"

Then she took Stefan and Damon to before the world was born (I have no idea what to call it.) The world was but complete nothingness (I got no better word) all there was, is the sky. There, at the same time three Gods were born two female, they where indeed related and one male, the Air decided to call them Goddess Nyx and Elena and God Damon. Like all Gods (I presume) they were born as babies but being Gods they were incredibly smart. Nyx chose the path of loneliness but Damon and Elena found that they had a bond that not even the Almighty Air could break them apart. And with that they ask Air to bond them forever and the Air could now oppose to this wish because he could also sense that bond that bound them so tightly. Then she showed them exactly what Nyx showed her about Damon and Elena having to go to Earth to save human nature.

Then they go back to Earth.

Stefan: "Ok that was weird"

Elena: "OK, you need to know that I never really liked you, your too sensitive and overprotective"

Stefan: (Speechless) he always thought Elena was going to be with him forever, and that they were made for each other.

Damon POV:

Elena looked so beautiful, I don't even care where we came from, just as long as I have her by my side everything is complete. Then I said "Elena let's get out of here."

Elena: "Yes my love, but where shall we go?"

Damon: "Anywhere and everywhere." And with that we were in Timbuktu (don't know why but I love this country because of its name)

Stefan POV: 

What just happened, and where on earth are Damon and Elena wait Gods Elena and Damon, well I think its time for me to go on with my life but it will never be complete without Elena, stupid brother always has the woman I love.

* * *

Well what do you think? This is my first story ever and I want your opinion, criticism is extremely appreciated good or bad, bad is awesome so I can work on it! Lol!

Please press this amazing Button.


End file.
